Harvey Dent/Two-Face
Harvey Dent was former District Attorney who was once Gotham's shining light until Cameron Falcone had screwed him up from bringing his men to justice which lead to the events into getting Dent's left side of his face burned severely which made him become Two Face. Batman: Arkham Asylum Mentioned in profile but not seen. Batman: Arkham City Two Face appears as one of the Gang Leaders fighting for control in Arkham City. He was first seen with some of his goons and tons of Inmates doing a court trial in the Courthouse deciding how Selena Kyle/Catwoman should be punished for stealing from him. And after Batman took out ten guys in the room as most of the inmates ran out of the building, Two Face shoots him out cold and was intending to kill Catwoman before she broke free of her ropes and scratched the good side of his face. As she was about to hurt him even more, Dent anticipates with a second gun before being roped by Batman from above and hung over the Acid Bath. He states to Batman that he should have finished him off. After Batman came back out from underground, Two Face and his army have taken over the Bowery and recruited some of Penguin's goons who surrendered to them above ground while The Joker's Crew recruited those who were underground. After Joker's death and Protocol Ten deactivated, Two Face and his gang were declared as the winners of the Arkham City Gangwar and stole Catwoman's loot. When Catwoman traced Two Face at the Museum, she defeats many of his henchmen before confronting him for her things and tells him to stop with the twos which offends him as she punches him out cold. After that, Two Face was to shocked to make anymore commands in Arkham City. Batman: Arkham Knight One year after the events of Arkham City, Two-Face and Batman's other enemies teamed up to destroy Batman on Halloween, with Two-Face apparently forming an alliance with Penguin as they were first scene shooting a GCPD officer dead in China Town and took off before Batman started scouting BLeake Island. Two-Face's gang tries to rob multiple banks of the now-evacuated city in an attempt to wear Batman out and end Cameron Falcone's crime operation. After Batman stops three robberies, Two-Face appears in person, with multiple elite members, in an attempt to beat the Batman, but they are all eventually defeated. After this, Batman takes Two-Face to the GCPD lockup. During the course of his gang robbing the banks of Gotham both Two-Face and Harvey Dent try to reason with Batman through the intercom systems with each of his personalities explaining their reasons. Both personalities blame Batman for the current situation with the Two-Face persona arguing that he came into existence only because of Batman using him as a meat shield against the mob's hatred while Harvey Dent laments how he became a criminal and how he believed and trusted Batman when he told him they would "clean up crime within the year" causing his fall from grace. From Harvey's explanation it appears that remnants of his desire to clean up Gotham still remain but is in deep depression that he was turned into a "freak" during the acid attack and that he is robbing the banks of Gotham where according to him is how the mob launders dirty money, hence one last attempt of his own version of justice that both his personalities can actually agree upon. Henchmen *Guido *Paulie B. *Baille (deceased) *Reiley *Two Face Thugs Gallery Write the first section of your page here. Voice Actors Two Face is voiced by Troy Baker. Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gang Leaders